The present invention relates to a robot system, a robot apparatus and a cover for a robot apparatus, and is preferably applied, for example, to a pet robot.
There halve recently been developed and on sale quadruped-walking type pet robots which resemble dogs or cats which are to be kept as pets in general households.
Such a pet robot is equipped with software such as emotion models which are modeling of real animals"" emotions to generate emotions such as xe2x80x9cjoyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cangerxe2x80x9d in response to user""s spurring such as xe2x80x9cpattingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cstrikingxe2x80x9d as well as a surrounding condition, so that the pet robot can autonomously act on the basis of the emotions.
By the way, for a reason to find fun in individuality of such an entertainment robot, it has recently been desired to make an appearance of a robot freely changeable, for example, by fitting a cover such as clothes/costume on the robot.
However, it is fearful that motions of the robot may be hindered or vent holes formed in a main body surface of the robot may be covered when the robot is clothed in a cover which is made without taking external forms and movements of movable members into consideration. It causes a problem that a control member cannot control adequately under such circumstances, which causes a trouble.
In addition, even in such a pet robot with a cover which is made with taking external forms and movements of movable members into consideration, if control is not performed with taking a mass distribution and the like of the cover into consideration, the pet robot may not correctly and smoothly act, for example, it does not walk with good balance.
Furthermore, considering that a pet robot can wear a cover, not only its appearance can be changeable but also if it can perform different actions depending on the appearance, it is considered that such a pet robot will be capable of giving higher emotions of intimacy and satisfaction to users, which improve an amusement property in the pet robot.
This invention has been achieved in view of the above points and is to propose a robot system, a robot apparatus and cover for the robot apparatus which can get rid of irregular covers to prevent occurrence of trouble, and a robot system, a robot apparatus and a cover for the robot apparatus which can improve an amusement property.
In order to solve such a problem, in a robot system comprising a robot apparatus and a cover in this invention, a predetermined authenticating pattern is formed on a cover and the robot apparatus is provided with an authenticating means for authenticating the cover on the basis of the authenticating pattern on the fitted cover. As a result, the robot system is capable of detecting an irregular cover when such a cover is fitted over a robot, which can realize a robot system capable of getting rid of irregular covers and previously preventing troubles in the robot.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a robot apparatus equipped with an authenticating means for authenticating a fitted cover on the basis of a predetermined authenticating pattern formed on a cover which is detachably fitted. As a result, the robot apparatus is capable of detecting an irregular cover when such a cover is fitted, which can realize a robot apparatus capable of getting rid of irregular covers and previously preventing troubles in the robot.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a cover for a robot apparatus with a predetermined authenticating pattern. As a result, a fitting robot apparatus can detect an irregular cover on the basis of the authenticating pattern when such a cover is fitted, which can getting rid of irregular covers and can realize a cover for a robot apparatus capable of previously preventing troubles in the robot.
Further, a robot system in the present invention provides a cover with an information holding means for holding inherent information, and a robot apparatus with an information detecting means for detecting the inherent information held by the information holding means on the cover and a control means for changing motion manifesting patterns as occasion demands on the basis of the detected inherent information. As a result, the robot system is capable of reflecting the inherent information obtained from the cover on the motion manifesting patterns of the robot apparatus as occasion demands when the cover is fitted over the robot apparatus. Thus, the robot system can act with an individuality for each cover, thereby making it possible to realize a robot system which can remarkably improve an amusement property.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a cover to be detachably fitted over a robot apparatus with an information holding means for holding inherent information corresponding to the cover, which allows the robot apparatus to change motion manifesting patterns as occasion demands on the basis of the inherent information held by the information holding means when the cover is fitted over the robot apparatus. As a result, when the covers is fitted over the robot apparatus, the inherent information obtained from the above described cover can be reflected on the motion manifesting patterns of the robot apparatus as occasion demands. Thus, the robot apparatus can act with an individuality for each cover, thereby making it possible to realize a cover capable of remarkably improving an amusement property in a robot apparatus.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a robot apparatus with an information detecting means for detecting inherent information corresponding to the cover from the cover when the cover is detachably fitted, and a control means for changing motion manifesting patterns on the basis of the detected inherent information as occasion demands. As a result, the robot apparatus can reflect the inherent information obtained from the cover on the motion manifesting patterns for the robot apparatus as occasion demands. Thus, the robot apparatus can act with an individuality for each cover, thereby making it possible to realize a robot apparatus capable of remarkably improving an amusement property.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a robot apparatus which has movable members and performs predetermined actions by moving the movable members, a cover to be detachably fitted over the robot apparatus, and a control means which is installed in the robot apparatus for driving and controlling the movable members. The control means detects an amount of influence on motions due to the cover by driving the movable members when the cover is fitted over the robot apparatus, and the motion manifesting patterns are changed on the basis of the detection result as occasion demands. As a result, in the robot system, the robot apparatus can previously prevent trouble in its performances even there are covers of various shapes and structures and materials, because the motion manifesting patterns for the robot apparatus are changed by moving the movable members after the cover is fitted over the robot apparatus. Thus, the different kinds of covers can be fitted over the robot apparatus, thus making it possible to realize a robot system capable of remarkably improving an amusement property.
Furthermore, the present invention provides the robot apparatus which has movable members and performs predetermined motions by moving the movable members, with a control means for detecting an amount of influence on the motions due to the cover by moving the movable members when the cover is detachably fitted and for changing the motion manifesting patterns on the basis of the detection result as occasion demands. As a result, the robot apparatus can previously prevent trouble in its performances even there are covers of various shapes and structures and materials, because the motion manifesting patterns for the robot apparatus are changed by moving the movable members after the cover is fitted over the robot apparatus. Thus, the different kinds of covers can be fitted over the robot apparatus, thus making it possible to realize a robot system capable of remarkably improving an amusement property.